The Second Gaian Annual Ball
The Second Annual Gaian Ball was conducted on March 5, 2004. This event was grassroots and user organized, headed by Setzer. Setzer was the main organizer of the Ball, with many others helping, most of which became part of "The United Forums of Gaia". Many of the thread descriptions were written by Jahoclave. The Administration of Gaia Online, provided a forum for the event to occur in. This event is not to be confused with The Second Gaian Anniversary Ball. At this user-organized event, Gino Gambino appeared and introduced G Pins by giving them out to users who attended the ball. These items play a significant part in the future. Gino warns the receivers of the pins to be quiet about the gifts, as he was not supposed to be giving them out. Rooms The Ball featured eleven official threads. Each thread also featured an avatar contest based upon its theme. 2nd Annual Ball HQ The Red Carpet :A line of Limos waits to pull up to the long glorious red carpet, designated for the many various Gaian Celebrities. Thousands of screaming Gaians are held back by extravagant, red velvet, ropes. All of them hoping to catch a glimpse, make eye contact, or get an autograph with the elites. Many reporters line the carpet hoping to get comments on the outfits, rumors, and other such issues. Near the end, huge marble columns, carved into the shapes of the Greek Goddesses, engulf the carpet. Through the grand doors lies the distinct chatter of the Second Annual Gaian Ball. The Main Ballroom :Slow dancing music fills the gigantic room. Overhead a giant chandelier hangs, with many crystal threads of light sweeping off to other smaller chandeliers. Many Gaians dance about on the floor, to the soft tunes of the band, located in a recessed cut in the wall. A sparkling mist drifts across the room. Off to the side are tables with various appetizers on them. The Gaians who refuse to dance gather in the far corners, only to be dragged off to the floor. The Garden :A strong, fragrant smell transcends through the air, filling the gardens with a feeling of lust and love. The stone paths straggle about the flora and are dripped with passionate rose petals, swirling about in a slight breeze. Small streams babble from cool, star lit, springs. Fountains spout water high into the air, filling pools of fresh clean water. Stone Grottoes provide protection for many an ancient statue to a long forgotten Greek Goddess, along with a secluded place for one to sit and take in the breath taking views of the garden. A small acropolis rises in the middle of the garden, dotted with statues and small ornate trees, providing a view of the gardens below. Carefully carved stone benches are scattered amongst the garden in hidden groves of fauna and bonsai. Serenity surrounds the garden, and barely a sound can be heard aside from the plentiful songs of lustful songbirds. Accent lights shine in small koi ponds, accenting the beautiful slender design of the mystical fish. The Hawaiian Luau Room :The sound of ukuleles emanates from the room. The floor is covered in fine white sand. In the middle of the room, a large volcano spews molten sugar candy from its top. Palm trees seemingly grow out from the sandy room, swaying in a small breeze. In the far corner is a pit with the pig roast going. Off to the other side are multiple beach volleyball courts. Girls in grass skirts walk throughout the room serving various tropical drinks from coconut cups. The Costume Room The Boom Boom Room :Over the door reads a tacky sign. “Welcome to the Boom Boom Room.” The heavy techno music can be heard, very loud, even in the hallway. Inside the strobe lights flash violently as they stream across the room. A large pillar runs up the middle of the room. At its base lies the food buffet and drinks table. Serving all kinds of food from steak to nachos and all different kinds of beverages. The walls are lined with TV screens playing all sorts of different shows, films, and anime. Gaming consoles and computers are interspersed throughout the room, making for a large gaming network. Stripper poles are strategically located. And scantily clad waitresses serve food and drinks throughout. Results of Avatar Contest :1st irb! :2nd ZelLuver :3rd Aleakimo :Honorable Mention Lochinvar Heavenly Haven :A soft classical tune floats through the air. The ground is covered in a foggy mist. Glitter falls from the ceiling, reflecting the mystical light source from above. Cherubs decorate the wall. Statues of saints and angels decorate the dance floor, emanating a source of light. And nuns wander around handing out food and drink to the many Gaians dressed in their finest heavenly wear. The Hell Room The Rainbow Room The Animal Room ---- Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Annual_Ball